Midnight to Love
by IceCreamXD
Summary: I run, you chase. In the end, I will die, and you will live. That's how it is, especially when I'm a vampire, and you're a vampire hunter. One of us will have to die, while the other one shall live a life full of regrets. SasuFemNaru VampNaruFic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to.**

**Title: Midnight to Love**

**Summary: 'Just because I love you, doesn't mean I need you.' She thought, as she stared at him from a distance. 'Just because I want you, doesn't mean that you'll want me, nor would I want you to.' [SasuFemNaru [VampFic**

**Me: Enjoy! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Slipping through the alleyways, creeping past the unsuspected crowd, I dashed towards the next street, unnoticed. But then again, who would pay attention to those they do not know. To anyone who would wear black, and to anyone...who they could just not see?

Stalking towards the park, the gruesomely empty park, where a child was spotted sitting down on the swing, teetering back and forth. The child looked pale, alone...delicious. I licked my lips, and smirked. Walking towards the child, arms crossed on my chest.

As I got closer, I must have been heard, for the child had raised their head to meet mine. It was a girl, about five or so. As I neared her, she jumped off her swing, and stood straight up, staring intensely into my eyes. As I stood a ft. Away from her, I saw her clench her tiny hands into fists, arms trembling, but her eyes, her eyes kept the same fiery it did before, before softening her gaze, and looked sadly at me.

"Who are you." She simply said in a soft voice, not stating it as a question, yet it was no statement either. Just a simple question, yet not a question.

I stepped closer, and went down on one knee. "My name you won't need." I harshly held her chin with my fingers. "For tonight, is your last night." I lifted her chin harshly to my left, sinking my fangs into her left shoulder, onto her collarbone, and piercing through the skin to blood. I felt the blood flow into my mouth as I sucked onto her neck. But as I did this, I wondered. Why had she not scream out yet. In pain, nor in pleas for help to come.

Alas, as I finished up, I raised my head, only to feel shock as I see the small little girl holding a gentle yet sad smile on her face. "Thank you." She had said, before she passed out to go to the other world.

'She thanked me? But why? I killed her! Why would she thank me! She should be hating me! Not giving thanks.' I thought to myself, confused. Finally, I let out a sigh, before taking the body into my hands, and headed towards the cliff.

As I reached the cliff, I dropped the body into the ocean, watching as the currents pulled and wash her body deeper into the ocean. Watching until the body was no more. The minute it was gone, I raised my head up into the sky, to stare at the starless sky, until I decided that it was time to head back, and turned around to walk back home.

I walked about for around half an hour or so, and soon came face to face with a small cottage, with beige walls, and a red roof, just like any other houses, except this one was surrounded by trees and plants and flowers, with an aura that held much evil at night, yet in the morning...

I took out the keys, and shuffled through them until I've found the right one, and opened the door. It clicked open, and I entered the house. The minute I entered the house, the lights went on, as though the house knew that I was in, and turned it on for me. As though it were awaiting for my return.

I stepped into my chambers, and the minute I entered, a person came out from the lurking shadows. That person, being a female, wore a simple maid suit, held out a hand to assist me. I tried to shoo her away, not needing her help, nor wanting her presence in my chamber. But she would not leave me be, until she knew that I was out.

"Go." I said, as I stepped into bed, feeling the bed embracing me with its warmth.

She stepped out the door, and just before she closed the door, she gave me a response, "Hai...Naruto-sama."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, just like I did when I wrote it! Please R&R**


	2. Meeting Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to.**

**Title: Midnight to Love**

**Summary: 'Just because I love you, doesn't mean I need you.' She thought, as she stared at him from a distance. 'Just because I want you, doesn't mean that you'll want me, nor would I want you to.' [SasuFemNaru [VampFic**

**Me: Enjoy! **

* * *

I opened my eyes, and waited until my eyes had adjusted to the dim room. Throwing the sheets to the side, I stood up and headed towards my closet. Opening the door, I went inside. I picked out a simple red plaid skirt, with a white blouse, and a red tie. I quickly dressed into my clothing, and went back out. Going towards my mirror burrow, I stood in front of the mirror, and took a brush, which I single handedly stroked through my hair only once, then putting it back down, and put in into one braid, and flipped it over my left should, though leaving some bangs which were separated through the right corner of my hair.

I exited my room, and closed the door. Twisting around, I headed towards the kitchen. The minute I reached the kitchen, its sweet aroma hit me, and I smiled.

I entered the kitchen only to see my maid, Chichiru, awaiting for me by the table, with the food already set. I gave her a short nod and sat down. I gestured for her to do the same, and once she did, I dug in.

"Itadakimasu." I said softly. Slowly eating, and swallowing, just so that I won't choke. Once I was done, I nodded towards her, and went towards the front door, to wear on my white socks that reached my knees, and my black dress shoes. Before I left, I grabbed my thin black glasses and wore them, and grabbed my book bag while I was at it.

* * *

I kept on walking until I reached my school. The school was one big building, each floor a different section of subjects. The outer wall layer was white, with windows here and there, and a front main entrance door with a few fire exit doors.

The moment I entered the school, the mumblings started. It was always about rumours. Rumours and gossiping. It just never stops. That's the way things are here. You do something wrong, and there will be rumours about it the next day.

I walked to where my locker was and opened it. I reached inside and grabbed a few books and opened my book bag to put them in. Once I was done, I closed my locker, and turned around, to get to my classroom.

I sighed deeply as I saw two girls heading towards me the minute I entered class. It was Sakura and Ino, the school's biggest gossipers. Not only that, but they're the school's top cheerleaders too.

"Well well well, what do we have here? If it isn't the geek!" Ino said, laughing at my face. I lowered my head down so they couldn't see my face.

"And look, she even dropped her books!" Sakura said, hitting my book bag, making my books fall out.

I grimaced, but not letting it show. "Sorry." I said quietly. 'Bitch.' I thought, as I reached down to get my books.

"You should be sorry, after all, you just made me break one of my nails!" Sakura screeched, holding her nails out for the world to see.

'Maybe you wouldn't have broken it if you haven't hit my bag!' I thought, my anger flaring up, but doing absolutely nothing about it, and saying nothing.

Ino had opened her mouth to say more, but the teacher had shown up.

"Girls, take a seat. Today we have a new student with us. Make him feel welcome, why don't you?" The teacher had said. Late again, as I always thought, taking a seat down next to my lavender eyed friend. She gave me a smile, before looking back up ahead.

I turned to face the front, just as the new student entered. Saying that I was shocked was an understatement, as most of the girls and some guys gasp when they saw him. Black raven hair, with eyes as black as the moonlight sky, his face stoned with no emotions nor expressions.

The teacher coughed once to get out attention, which made me snap out of my slight trance. "Class, this is the new student, his name Uchiha Sasuke." He turned to face the boy, who name we know now as Sasuke. "Well Sasuke-san, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and you may call me Kakashi-sensei. Understood?" The boy nodded his head. "Good. Why don't you go take a seat down next to..." Kakashi paused.

"...Next to Uzumaki Naruto." I was shocked when I heard that, though I didn't allow it to show in my face. "Naruto-chan, raise your hand." I slowly raised my hand, and looked down when I felt glares on me.

I looked back up, only to see Sasuke had one left eyebrow elegantly raised upwards. 'He probably thought I was a guy because of my name.' I thought to myself, slowly lowering my hand.

The minute he sat down, the teacher started to go the attendance. When he did, I felt something poking my sides. I looked to my left, only to see a smirking Uchiha.

"Naruto right? Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand, his eyes boring into mine. I nodded and took out my hand to shook his.

"Nice to meet you too, Uchiha-san." I said softly. He shook his head, which made me confused.

"Call Me Sasuke, just Sasuke, just as I will call you Naruto," He said. I nodded my head in response, which made him smirk. "Good."

* * *

**Blah! That's the next chapter! I got bored so I wrote another chapter! XDD **


	3. Surprise Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to.**

**Title: Midnight to Love**

**Summary: 'Just because I love you, doesn't mean I need you.' She thought, as she stared at him from a distance. 'Just because I want you, doesn't mean that you'll want me, nor would I want you to.' [SasuFemNaru [VampFic**

**Me: Enjoy! **

* * *

"Why are you following me?" I said softly. Looking behind me, only to see Sasuke.

"I'm not following you. We just happen to be going in the same direction." Sasuke said, smirking.

"I don't think I've heard anything about any new neighbours moving into my neighbourhood." I said, inwardly grimacing. 'In fact, I'm the only one who lives in that neighbourhood, and in the only house too...so what could he be doing here?' I pondered.

"You're right, I don't live near you at all. But there is something intriguing about you, and I _will_ find out what it is." He said, stopping, and turning around to go the other direction.

As soon as he was out of sight, I narrowed my eyes. 'I'm going to have to watch out for him. Who knows what might happen if I don't. For all I know, he might be the one who'll expose my secret.' I turned around and walked towards the direction that will lead me to my home, unaware of the eyes that follow me.

**

* * *

**

Lurking in the shadows, I look for my next prey. Ah...found it.

A male adult walking wobbly down the street. Most definitely drunk. That's for sure. I smirked, and stalked towards him, creeping from behind him...and I pounced.

Digging my fangs into his collarbone, while the drunken man called out for help, though no one was coming, seeing as the streets were empty, and all the lights were out with the windows firmly shut.

I licked my lips as I pulled back, but as soon as I did, I felt something pressed against my neck. Twisting around quickly so that I could see who it was, I shocked at the sight in front of me.

"You..." He whispered, as his eyes opened wide in shock at the sight of me. "It's you..." I looked at him, eyes fully wide, only to see that in his hands, he held a wooden stick.

'A wooden stick? Does he think he can kill me with that? A stick through the heart? He can't be...'

"...A vampire hunter." I whispered unconsciously. He narrowed his eyes as I said those words.

"That's right, and I'm here to get you. All of you." He snapped, and darted towards me.

I smirked and dodged. Knocking his wooden stick out of his hands as he passed by me. "You don't really think you can kill me with that wooden stick, now do you?" I saw him clench his fists tightly. "Because if you do, then you are nothing more than a joke. If you actually believe that you can kill me using a wooden stick and stabbing it into my heart like those stupid _fairy tales_, then you're wrong...Sasuke."

* * *

**Well, there's the next chapter! Hopefully it was good, ****cause**** I didn't know what I should do next! ****:P**** Please Review! OO Lots of you read this, and I want to know what you think, so that I know how to improve it! Or know if I'm doing a good job or not!**


	4. Out To Get You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to.**

**Title: Midnight to Love**

**Summary: 'Just because I love you, doesn't mean I need you.' She thought, as she stared at him from a distance. 'Just because I want you, doesn't mean that you'll want me, nor would I want you to.' [SasuFemNaru [VampFic**

**Me: Enjoy! **

* * *

I smirked, before running away the opposite direction. I turned my head around as I ran, only to see him with his eyes wide open with shock and anger. Soon, he began following me. The minute he did, I turned my head back to the front, and turned left, towards an alleyway.

Once there, I jumped up onto the roof. Looking down, I saw Sasuke looking around for me, until he suddenly looked up. I smirked at him playfully, before jumping to another roof, and then another, just until I've reach the road that will lead me to my home.

Looking back, I saw no one following me. 'Heh, he's going to have to do better than that in order to catch me,' I thought to myself. 'What an amateur.'

Turning back ahead, I headed straight towards home.

* * *

I woke up, and did the same routine every day; wake up, go to the washroom, get dress, go down to eat, wear shoes, grab glasses and book bag, and leave. And today is no different.

The minute I left the house though, I suddenly remembered something. 'Shit! Sasuke is in each and every of my class today! Fuck!' And I groaned. 'Man, I can't believe I forgot we go to the same school. And he saw me yesterday! If I'm lucky, he won't say anything at all.'

Walking as slowly as I could, I headed towards my school. Once I reached my school, I looked around and spotted my friend. I gave her a smile, as she waved to me.

"G-good m-morning Naruto!" She said, stuttering all the while. I nodded at her.

"Morning Hinata." I replied. This was one of my friends. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Though, unlike me, she's just plain human. And because of that, she doesn't know that I am a vampire. In fact, I have to say only about 2 people know that I am a vampire. Well, three now that Sasuke knows.

"Oi! Naruto!" I turned around.

It was Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, one of the two who knows that I am a vampire. How would he know. Well, you can say it's because of his instincts. Not many know this, but he's also a werewolf. A werewolf who would always bring his trusty dog with him. No idea why. Probably because he wants to have a companion with him at all times. I've never really seen him when he's in his wolf form, what can I say, I'm not going to stalk him every full moon night, just to see him 'change.' Most people call him dog boy, because he doesn't go anywhere without his dog, and because he smells like one too.

"Hi Hinata!" He gave her a wide grin. She softly stuttered hello. "Yo, have you seen Shika anywhere? I can't seem to find him." I shook my head, and he groaned.

The 'Shika' he was referring to is Nara Shikamaru. He's the other guy that knows my secret. And it was from pure insight. He's really intelligent, though too bad it's wasted. He's the type of guy who would do absolutely nothing, unless he finds it necessary, but if he does, he'd most probably do only just enough, and then leave the rest. We call him, the lazy genius.

"He's probably sleeping somewhere. I mean, this is Shikamaru we're talking about." I said to him. Only my friends know how I am, truly am. When I'm near other people, I'm quiet, so that I won't draw too much attention to myself.

"Right..." He started, but the bell rung, interrupting the rest of his sentence. "Whatever. Let's go." I nodded.

'Oh god...here comes my doom...' I thought to myself, before entering class. Slowly walking to my seat, I noticed in horror that Sasuke was already there, though not letting it show on my face.

I sat down next to him, and the moment I did...he leaned over to whisper something into my ear.

"You better watch yourself. I'm out to get you."

* * *

**Blahhh! I so suck at writing. This chapter isn't all that good! -pouts- Anyway, please review! I mean, it doens't take that much off your time, so please take a minute out of your time to review! OO**


	5. Just You Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to.**

**Title: Midnight to Love**

**Summary: 'Just because I love you, doesn't mean I need you.' She thought, as she stared at him from a distance. 'Just because I want you, doesn't mean that you'll want me, nor would I want you to.' [SasuFemNaru [VampFic**

**Me: Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Third Person's POV**_

"You're out to get me?" she asked, whispering to him, as the teacher went through the attendance, raising an eyebrow the whole time. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" He gave her a smirk. "It'd be more interesting if I told you."

"Oh? How so? Are you sure you aren't just telling me just so that you can get my attention?" She asked, amused, though to anyone else, it seems as though she was waiting for her name to be called.

He snorted. "Why would I need your attention?"

"Why do you need my attention?" She asked back, smiling at him.

Irritated, he narrowed down his eyes. "Just be cautious, you never know what's going to hit you."

"Oh? What are you worried for me?" She leaned forward, smirking, though he was the only one who saw that she was making that expression.

"I'm not worried. In fact, you should be scared of me, since I'm the one who'll be hunting you down." He growled at her.

"Like how you did yesterday? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You should be the one scared of me, you'll never know, I just might bite you." She grinned, showing him her fangs, before turning to the front, and acted as though nothing ever happened.

He clenched his fists by his sides. 'I will get you, just you wait.' He thought, smirking to himself and unclenched his fists.

* * *

_**First Person's POV – Naruto**_

'Can you believe him? The nerve of that guy! Saying that he'll be able to hunt me down! With his skills, he probably won't be able to do anything at all in the end. Though, I can't help but think that this will be one interesting year.' I smiled slightly, leaning back to my chair, listening as Kakashi went on rambling about something paradise is the best book ever? Or something like that.

**-Ring-**

I stood up and gathered my books up, before putting them inside my book bag, and exited the class. Walking towards my locker, I twisted the lock, towards the right number, and opened my locker. After putting my books inside, I grabbed my bento, and walked towards the cafeteria.

Looking around, I finally spotted my friends, who were sitting at the table far back to the left corner. I headed towards there, and took a seat next to Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, How was your morning so far?" He asked me, before ruffling down his cafeteria food.

"Troublesome." I said. As soon as I said that, Shikamaru's head perked up. I gave him a smile, as he rolled his eyes and went back to sleeping. "Oi, eat something why don't you?" I said to him.

He slowly raised his head up and groaned, before fully sitting straight up, and started to eat.

I unwrapped my bento, and dug in.

"N-Naruto." I looked up.

"Hinata. Take a seat." I said, scooting over a bit, leaving a space big enough for her to sit down on. She smiled gracefully and sat down.

Just as I was about to dig in again, I heard someone settling a tray down at the end of our table. I looked up and immediately regretted it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pouting lightly.

"Eating." The other answered.

"Eat somewhere else." I whined, though quietly, so that no one else besides from our table could hear.

"No."

Kiba sighed.

"Naruto, just let Sasuke eat here. He's new anyways, he doesn't have anywhere else he could sit." I moaned.

"No. He could always go sit with them." I said, looking at a table that was 5 tables away from ours.

Sasuke turned back to look. The table I was talking about was a table where only snooty snobby cheerleaders sit, or what most people call them, 'The Popular Kids Table.' There were mostly girls who sat there, and they were giggling and screeching pretty loud.

He turned back to face me. "Are you crazy?" He said, as he scowled.

"No, but you can sit anywhere but here." I said sternly.

He smirked. "Too bad," and resumed eating. I fumed slightly and sighed out of frustration.

"Whatever." He snorted.

'This isn't over yet, Uchiha Sasuke.' I thought to myself glaring heatedly at him, which obviously didn't seem to bother him since he smirked even more.

"Just you wait..." I growled.

* * *

**Bleh! This chapter wasn't very good. Oh well! Please Review! OO I mean, it's not really fun when people put you on alert, but never write a comment! And I put efforts in writing this, so please at least put an effort on doing a review!**


	6. Another Meeting?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to.**

**Title: Midnight to Love**

**Summary: 'Just because I love you, doesn't mean I need you.' She thought, as she stared at him from a distance. 'Just because I want you, doesn't mean that you'll want me, nor would I want you to.' [SasuFemNaru [VampFic**

**Me: Enjoy! **

* * *

"UGH! Stop following me, dammit!" I growled at him.

"Hn." My eye twitched.

'Dear lords, what have I ever done to make you do this to me!' I inwardly cried to myself. I sighed loudly. 'Might as well have some fun with this.'

"You know, if you wanted me that badly, you could have just said so," I said, smirking.

Smirking even wider, as I saw his hands clenched into tist fists.

"Oh? Is the little wittle Sasuke mad now? Would you like a wittle lollipop." I said, grinning, as he let out a frustrated yell, and ran head on towards me, which I dodged, laughing the whole while.

'Dang, this might be fun and all, but with him on my trail, I might not get to feed for days. Should I just kill him and get it over with? But wait, if he's a vampire hunter, would that mean that if he had any siblings, they would be the same? Geez, I hope he doesn't. It's already enough trouble to have him going after me. I can just imagine it, one person after another, a sister or a brother, each with that cock-a-too hair.' I thought to myself, inwardly shuddering at that though. 'Now that would be scary enough to be a nightmare. One Sasuke is enough for a lifetime.'

"Whoop!" I said, dodging yet another failed attempt at attacking me. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get me!" I said in a singsong. "Shit!"

'Damn, that bastard! How dare he kick a lady's behind!' I looked up at him from the ground, only to see him smirking that stupid smirk at him.

"Don't you have any manners at all! Kicking a lady's behind!" I said angrily, roughly getting up.

"Since when are you a lady?" He said. "And you're probably not that smart, not even being able to dodge a kick." He said, as I scowled at him.

"I'm just as smart as you are! Just because you got 1 mark higher than me, doesn't mean you're any smarter than I am!" I screamed at him, frustrating pending up.

"Whatever..._dobe_." I felt a vein pop!

"You fucking bastard!" I ran at him at full speed, catching him off guard and almost landed a punch, but at the last minute, he jumped back, and caught my wrist, then, he twisted my arm behind my back.

"You really are a dobe." He said into my ear. I can practically feel him grinning.

"Shut up." I snarled at him, trying to punch him with my other arm, only to get it caught also. I groaned inwardly. I wasn't expecting this to happen. In fact, this should be happening at all.

"Aww, where's the great vampire now?" He said, chuckling.

I smirked, which I'm pretty sure he noticed, since he seemed to tense up.

"Haiiiiya!" I used my right leg and kicked backwards, hitting his crotch. I quickly ran, towards the opposite direction, and turned around, and laughed.

Sasuke was still standing on the ground, practically jumping around and yelping, all the while holding his crotch, with his mouth opened in a large O formation, though, no noises were coming out.

"You better get that checked out!" I yelled towards him, before turning around and running, but rammed into someone, which made me fall onto my butt.

I looked up.

'Dear gods? I didn't think it was possible! This dude looks exactly like Sasuke! Minus the duck hair, and the age difference, they look exactly the same!' I thought to myself, gulping.

"Sasuke..." I heard that guy say, his voice deep and booming, and sharp like a knife. "You..."

* * *

**BLAHHHHHHHHHH! ****Lol****, how was that! Anyways, from now on, I might only be able to write on weekends, since my dad is taking my computer away, if he remembers. ****Lol**** Please vote;**

**Itachi**** should be good? Nice to Naruto, and everything nice :P**

**Itachi**** should be ****Bad****? Cold, mean, and everything else!**


	7. There's a Difference?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to.**

**Title: Midnight to Love**

**Old Summary: 'Just because I love you, doesn't mean I need you.' She thought, as she stared at him from a distance. 'Just because I want you, doesn't mean that you'll want me, nor would I want you to.' [SasuFemNaru [VampFic**

**New Summary: I run, you chase. In the end, I will die, and you will live. That's how it is, especially when I'm a vampire, and you're a vampire hunter. One of us will have to die, while the other one shall live a life full of regrets. SasuFemNaru VampNaruFic**

**Me: Enjoy! **

* * *

"You...," That guy had started. "...What are you doing?" He asked with a sweatdrop, as he stared at his brother who was still hopping, and apparently had not seen him yet. 

Finally Sasuke looked up. "Itachi!" He quickly twisted forward, seemingly forgetting about the pain in his crotch. Though, he remembered it as he dashed forward, only to fall down onto the ground in pain, holding his private part dear, yelling profanities the whole while.

I snorted, only to feel someone staring at me. I turned around and screamed, smacking that person on the face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" **–****smack****-** 'Oops. It seems as though I accidently smacked his brother, Itachi was it (?) on the face, when I saw his eyes boring into mine.' I thought, nervously laughing as I saw Itachi staring at the ground. Though, what happened next was unexpected. Totally unexpected.

**-Sniff- -Sniff-** "Sasuke! Your friend smacked me in the face! Get her back for me!" He said, looking at me with a pout (?) on his face.

'Is he on crack?' I asked myself. Then turning to see Sasuke, who was trying to get up, but failing. 'Or do craziness run in their family?'

"Shut up Itachi!" Sasuke had growled, once he had been able to stand on his own two feet.

Itachi suddenly turned to face me. "You." 'Me?' I thought to myself. "What's your name?" I blinked. Did he just ask for my name?

"Uh...Uzumaki Naruto...why?" I asked...inching away from him, when I was suddenly engulfed into a hug.

"Naru-chan! Sasuke was being mean to me!" '...Okay...I was so not expecting that...' I thought, sweatdropping.

I pushed him away, landing my ass back onto the ground. 'What's with the ground and my ass? Are they attached to each other or something? Geez.' Then suddenly I looked at Itachi, who was pouting.

"Hello? Vampire girl here. If he's a vampire hunter, and you're his brother, shouldn't you be hunting me down too? Not hugging me and complaining to me about your brother, but trying to kill me or something like that?"

Hey...what can I say, I can be very blunt. And anyways, it's the truth. So it doesn't matter if I say it or not, sooner or later he'll figure it out.

"Really? I thought you were some girl my brother was trying to seduce, and because you didn't like him, you kicked him down in the crotch." I stared at him as Sasuke's mouth fell agape. "Hmm...seems like I was wrong..." He pondered to himself.

"Oh well! Vampire or not, we still all something in common, and that is why nobody is going to go after nobody!" He said happily.

"We all have something in common?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! You are a vampire, while we are vampire hunters! We both share the same word vampire, so we can't go after each other!" He smiled.

I bristled, blinking non-repeatedly, as Sasuke face-faulted onto the ground. I smacked my hand against my forehead. 'Dear lords, the Uchihas' must all be on crack!'

"Well Naru-chan! Why don't you come over! It's been a long time since Sasuke's had a friend over." Itachi grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, as Sasuke sighed and followed.

"Wait a minute! I never said I was Sasuke's friend! For god's sakes, you're suppose to come running at me, trying to kill me with those wooden thingies and try to stab me with it, or try to kill me with those nasty garlics!" I screamed, as I was being pulled to what seems to be the direction towards their home.

"Would it work though?" Sasuke seemed to ask. 'Wha?' I thought to myself.

He rolled his eyes. "Would coming at you with those 'wooden thingies,' and 'nasty garlics,'really will kill you?" He asked me.

"Psh. No. But it's still fun!" I grinned, as he sighed.

"You're such a dobe." He smirked.

"Dammit, stop calling me that! And stop smirking too, you bastard!" I roared at him. "It's fucking annoying!"

"Now, now Naru-chan. Swearing is not befittling for a little girl." Itachi smiled, 'creepily,' in my opinion.

"Little! LITTLE! I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE!" I was about to punch him, when he suddenly stopped, and I bumped into him.

"We're HE-RE!" He said in a singsong.

I turned to face Sasuke.

"You live with _this_ every day?" I asked him, with him nodding in response. I sighed deeply. "I feel so bad for you, dude." I shooked my head.

* * *

**Blah! I got bored, and my dad totally forgot about the computer! ****:P**** Anyways, Please review! Oh! It seems you have notice, ****It's**** a Nice ****Itachi****, and I need to have another poll for this!**

**Their parents:**

**Alive?**

**Dead?**


	8. The Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy! Warning: Might contain some vulgar language. You have been warned.**

* * *

"EH??!!" I stared in shock, as I saw the mother rushed in and gave a tight hug to both Itachi and Sasuke, the minute we had entered their home, with me crush inbetween them in the hug, because she had hugged us without knowing that I was here.

And now...I will suffocate to death. Oh how great. The amazing Vampire killed by a hug. Wouldn't I be a big laughing stock.

I moved my arms up, as best as I could, and proceeded to try and push away from me. When that didn't work, I used my fists, and slammed them as hard as I can against her chest, yet she wouldn't let go, nor did she flinch.

What is she? Steel woman? My gods, at this rate, I really will die!

"...a.i.r..."I gasped out, and was immediately released. I took in big deep breaths, in order to stable myself, before looking up and glaring at the lady, only to see her smiling beautifully. I could only stare, as she lit up, flowers from out of nowhere started to flow down from the sky, enlightening her features. I was caught onto the moment, that is, until the chicken assed raven headed boy, decided to shove me forward, making me lose my balance, and fall flat onto my face.

I groaned inwardly. First my ass, now my face?!! What is wrong with this world? I heard footsteps coming closer, until it stopped. I looked up slightly, only to see a hand in front of me. I tried to look higher, catching the glance of that lady again, smiling charmingly at me. I took her hand, not wanting to be rude, and pulled myself up.

"Hello little youngling, my name is Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of both Itachi and Sasuke. And you must be..."

"Uzumaki Naruto..." I said slowly, not sure what to do at this moment.

She released a gasp, and a hand came up to cover her mouth, before she smiled and giggled, which freaked me out. I mean, what kind of person would do that, when you first just met the person. It's not like I'm a killer or a thief or anything. Well...I slay vampires, but she doesn't seem to be a vampire...or is she?

As I pondered this, I didn't notice a man slipping in, that is, until I've looked up. Seeing him glide so gracefully across the room, so graceful and silent, like a dancer, yet so charming and mysterious, I couldn't help but stare in admiration.

He has stopped beside Mikoto-san. He gave a small smile, while I had returned.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha, their father, and her husband." He said, giving a nod their way when he mentioned them.

I was going to introduce myself, when I saw her, Mikoto-san, practically pouncing on him. My jaw dropped as I stared at them. Mikoto was practically kissing the heck out of him, and not before long, it turned to a full blowout make-out session. I turned away, creeped out. I heard chuckling behind me, and turned around. Seemingly remember the two brothers. They walked away, and I guess they wanted me to follow them, seeing as how they beckoned me with their finger. Or one of them did anyways.

Following them, I noticed we've entered the kitchen. It was very clean. Everything was in order, and cleared of mess, and I guess, germs too.

I turned to look at them, my eyes sparkling all the while. "Is there...ramen here?!!" I screeched, my eyes lit up brightly as one of them nodded. I immediately took a seat, on the counter table.

"Which flavour?" Itachi had asked.

"Miso please!" I smiled enthusiastically. He gave me a quick nod before turning to Sasuke's direction.

"You heard her. Make her Miso ramen." Itachi ordered him.

Sasuke glared. "Why don't you make it."

Itachi had rolled his eyes. "It's so obvious you're the better cook between the two of us." He said. "Also, I don't feel like cooking." He said after, with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled.

"Wait! You can make MISO ramen?!" I asked him.

"Duh." Sasuke said. I tried my hardest not to glare at him. After all, he's the one who's going to be making my ramen after all. He deserves some credit. After all, people who can make ramen, can't be all that bad!

* * *

**So how'd you like it! Please R&R!**


End file.
